Chapter Three
Dashi's POV * I chocked. I just wanted to die where I was. I could feel tears rising up into my eyes. I slowly crept toward the door, and slipped inside. I'm surprised no one saw me. I ran into my room, crying, and pulled out my journal. I took a pencil, and in bold, large letters, I wrote: (He likes Tweak. He likes Tweak. He likes Tweak! HE LIKES TWEAK!!! I'm really confused. What'll I do with my crush on him? Everything is changing... I liked how it was before.) * Then, I closed my journal and put it with my books. Wow, I sure was stupid. Captain Barnacles is of course going to like someone he's closest to. And that person, is Tweak Lilian Bunny. Suddenly, the door opened and I wiped my tears away. I looked up to see who it was. It was Shellington. Shellington: You look blue. Dashi: I'm not really in the mood for a conversation, Shellington. Shellington: Aw, I thought you could use some cheering up. Dashi: 4 words. Not. In. The. Mood! Shellington: Just...just come here. * I followed him to the Launch Bay, where he took me into the Gup-A. I shuddered. Dashi: Where are you taking me? Shellington: Don't worry, sweet. I just want to show you something. Dashi: No! I will not get into this Gup with you! Shellington: And why not? Dashi: Because... Because your a bad driver. Shellington: Aw, come on. It's not far from here. Dashi: Ok... * Shellington's POV * I closed the windshield and started the engine. Then, I drove off. I looked to the back, where Dashi was holding on tight to a chair. Geez, I wasn't going to crash her on purpose! I was just taking her to the coral reef that wasn't far from here. It had lots of sea creatures and things she could take photos of... Wait, I forgot to grab her camera. Oops! Oh well, we can take the pictures on the Gup-A's cam Shellington: So, ready to take a wild ride? Dashi: A what!? * I spun the Gup-A around, causing her to slide towards me. She screamed and held on to my leg. I chuckled. Shellington: And I thought you were braver. Dashi: Oh! Sorry. * She released my leg and crawled to the back. Then, I pulled next to the coral reef and helped her out. She gasped at the sight. Dashi: It's... It's beautiful, Shellington! Shellington: So, want to have some fun? Dashi: Uh... I think I just want to explore. * She swam away from me, and I followed. She laid down on a piece of coral and laughed. Dashi: This is really beautiful! I've never seen such a beautiful reef. Shellington: I found this place long ago. It was the first time I'd ever crashed a Gup, and I rested here until someone came to help me. * Dashi sat up and smiled. Dashi: And that person was me, remember? Shellington: Yeah, I remember. I thought of you as my hero. Dashi: I wouldn't call myself a hero... But I would say that I saved your life. * I smiled at her and she laid back down. I laid next to her, and we sat in silence. * Dashi's POV * This was nice... Better then sitting at the Octopod bawling my eyes out. I snuggled closer to Shellington. He put his arm around me and we still laid in silence. Suddenly, Shellington's helmet radio went off. I stood and blushed. Shellington blushed too, and answered it. ?: Barnacles to Shellington. Shellington: Shellington here, sir. What's up? Captain Barnacles: Uh... Where's Dashi? Shellington: With me, sir. Why? Captain Barnacles: Where are you? Shellington: At a coral reef. Why are you asking me so many questions? Captain Barnacles: Uh... No reason. So, uh... Bye. Shellington: Well... that was weird. Dashi: Yeah... It was. Shellington: So, what do you say? Do you want to head back to the Octopod? Dashi: Sure. Ok. We swam back to the Gup, and climbed in. I offered to drive, but Shellington disagreed. I had a bad feeling about him driving me home... I sat down and watched as he started the engine. Yep, I definetly did not have a good feeling about him driving. He took off speeding toward the octopod.